


Upside Down

by lawboy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawboy/pseuds/lawboy
Summary: In the span of one hour, Marinette learns that Adrien both does and does not love her.





	1. Violet Mondays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all set-up for the plot proper. What’s promised in the blurb will be delivered next chapter.

The second she entered homeroom, Marinette knew something was up. Alya and Nino were chatting, which was nothing strange, but as soon as she walked in they hastily parted, flashing her cheesy grins.  
Marinette raised an eyebrow.  
“I don’t even want to know what you’re plotting.” She said.  
“Plotting?” Alya laughed. “What plotting?”  
“Totally ridiculous,” Nino chimed in, “I don’t even know what that word means.”  
Marinette smiled knowingly, taking her seat and placing her books on the table.  
“Uh-huh. And the award for most suspicious goes to...”  
“You?” Alya teased. “I mean, you’re actually early today. Either something’s going on or pigs just started flying.”  
“I just woke up early today.” She said with a shrug. “Guess I slept well last night.”  
Really, it was because that madman Hawkmoth made an akuma at 5am.  
_‘Seriously,’_ Marinette thought, _‘that’s just disrespectful.’_

  
“Right, well, anyway,” Alya said, whipping out her phone, “you know _‘Violet Mondays’?”_  
Marinette snorted.  
“Duh, you’ve only been raving about it since the trailer dropped. Why, has it come out?”  
“It’s premiering this Saturday! Aaand...” she turned her screen around, “I got us tickets to the first screening!”  
“Wow, that’s awesome, Alya!”  
“Not awesome.” Nino moaned. “She’s dragging me along to see that chick flick.”  
“Hey, I said you could bring a plus one.” Alya pouted, bopping his head with her phone.  
At that, Marinette narrowed her eyes.  
_‘Nino... plus one...’_  
Then it hit her.  
“You didn’t!” She gasped.  
“Huh?” Alya said distractedly, waving her phone out of a grasping Nino’s reach.  
“You invited Adrien, didn’t you?” She groaned, sinking into her seat.  
“Not yet.”  
“Alyaaa!” Marinette whined, giving her a miserable look. “This is going to be so embarrassing! Adrien probably hates chick flicks, and now he’s gonna think I’m lame forever because I wanted to see one!”  
Alya sighed, exasperated.  
“Girl, I swear you get so worked up—“

  
At that moment, Adrien walked into the room.  
The first thing he saw was Nino and Alya wrestling on the second-row desk, their books scattered everywhere, and Marinette doing her best impression of a dying fern under the table.  
So in other words, nothing unusual.  
“Morning.” He said, weaving round the books on the floor to reach his seat. “What’s going on?”  
Nino and Alya broke apart.  
“Lover’s spat.” Alya fibbed. “And I have to talk to Marinette now, so...” she pointed awkwardly, “you guys... do the thing.”  
Adrien smiled, confused.  
“Okay?”  
“Yes— Oh!” She snapped her fingers. “Cockroach!”  
Her and Nino exchanged winks, while Adrien looked around.  
“Where?” He asked. “Oh, Marinette, there’s a cockroach. Be careful.”  
“Yes.” Alya winked again. “ _Careful_.”  
She then ducked beneath the desk.

“Ohhkay.” Adrien said, taking his seat. “That was weird.”  
“Yeah, totally.” Nino replied. “Anyway, you free this Saturday?”  
“I think so. I mean, my schedule’s clear, but you know how my dad likes to spring things on me...”  
Nino nodded. He couldn’t count the number of times his friend had had to cancel last minute.  
“I get ya man. It’s just, Alya’s making me see this dumb chick flick with her, and I was wondering if you could come along so it wouldn’t be a total snooze-fest.”  
Adrien frowned.  
“I don’t know,” he said, “I mean, I’d be a bit of a third wheel.”  
“Oh, no, it’s cool, dude.” Said Nino, waving his hands. “Alya’s bringing Marinette, so you can hang out with her.”  
Behind them, Marinette made an inhuman squeal. Adrien glanced over his shoulder, concerned.  
“Uh, sure, sounds cool.” He said with a shrug. “What movie?”  
“ _‘Violet Mondays’._ ”  
He broke out into a grin.  
“Really? That’s so cool! I’ve been waiting forever to see _‘Violet Mondays’!”_  
“Oh, not you too.” Nino groaned.

 

—

 

It was surprisingly easy to get his father’s permission. Probably because he took his non-committal grunts as ‘yes’s. Also probably because his dad was asleep, and Adrien never even bothered asking.  
“It’s a midnight screening.” He said to his reflection. “He never would’ve let me go.”  
It didn’t work. He still felt guilty.  
Adrien spun on his heel and took to pacing. From a sunny ledge, Plagg watched him lazily.  
“I’m not doing anything wrong, right?” Turn. “I mean, it’s not like I’m taking drugs or getting a tattoo.” Turn. “Oh, who am I kidding? I’m betraying his trust.” Turn. “If Father found out, he’d be so angry—“  
“You’re gonna pace a hole in the floor.” Plagg said.  
Adrien looked at him desperately.  
“What should I do?”  
“How should I know?”  
“You’re a _god_ ,” Adrien said, hands flailing wildly, “you’re, like, omnipotent or something. Don’t you have any holy advice?”  
“Not that kind of god, kid.” Plagg said, lounging back. “Although I could offer my ancient wisdom... for a fee.”  
Adrien sighed, and crawled under his bed to fetch a wheel of cheese.  
He dumped it unceremoniously beside the kwami, who immediately began stripping the wrapper.  
“Uh-uh.” Said Adrien, clamping a hand over it. “Ancient wisdom, then you eat.”  
Plagg looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
“Do it.”  
“What?”  
“Do it. Go see the movie.” He shrugged. “I mean, it looks dumb—“  
“Does not!”  
“—but whatever.” He flopped onto Adrien’s hand. “Cheese now?”  
“What? No! That advice was terrible!”  
“Hey, I said I’d give you _my_ wisdom. Never said it was good wisdom.”  
Adrien shook his head in disgust.  
“I give up. You’re useless.”  
“Sure am, kid.”

 

—

 

“A midnight screening? I don’t know, dear, it’s awfully late.”  
“Please, Maman,” Marinette pleaded, “Alya already bought the tickets.”  
Sabine gave her a sympathetic look, but shook her head.  
“She really should’ve asked you before doing that.”  
“Mamannn...”  
“I’m sorry, Marinette, but you’re not going out in the middle of the night!”  
“Who’s going out?” Tom asked, walking in.  
Before Sabine could say a word, Marinette sprung to her feet and vaulted across the room to hug her father.  
“Papa! My favourite Papa!” She said. “Can I go see a movie with Alya?”  
“Sure.”  
“Tom!” Sabine gasped. “It’s a midnight screening!”  
Tom shrugged and pried his daughter off him.  
“She’s been good lately, let her have a little fun.”  
Sabine frowned, but relented.  
“You‘d better do lots of chores.” She said.  
Marinette turned and gave her a huge grin.  
“I will!“

 

—

 

It was Saturday. Soon to be known as ‘The Day Marinette’s Life Was Ruined And She Was Forced To Leave Paris Forever’.  
“Or maybe,” Marinette said, “‘The Day Adrien Realised How Much Of A Loser Marinette Was And Spontaneously Combusted To Avoid Talking To Her’.”  
From her seat on the floor, Alya rolled her eyes.  
“Girl, you are such a drama queen.” She said. “Chill out! It’s just a movie.”  
Marinette pulled her head out of her wardrobe and shot Alya a glare.  
“It’s not just a movie, it’s a _double date!_ Which, thanks for setting me up on, by the way!”  
“No problem.”  
“Ugggh.”  
She went back to rifling through her closet.  
“I thought you were going to help me find something to wear.” She said, inspecting a shirt.  
“I _was,”_ Alya replied, flicking through her phone, “until you started rejecting all my suggestions for, and I quote, ‘not being baby-blue enough’.”  
“It’s his favourite colour!”  
“And he’s not gonna hate you for not wearing it!” She rolled her eyes. “You know most people don’t actually _have_ favourite colours, right? He probably just made it up for the magazine.”  
Marinette mulled that over, staring at her massive collection of not-blue clothes.  
“Maybe you’re right.” She admitted. “So... what was it you liked? This dress?”  
Alya looked up and grinned.  
“That’s the one!“

 

—

 

“This is it.”  
Chat Noir looked up from his baton’s GPS. Across the road, the _Jardin D’Oliviers_  diner stood, lit by blinking lights. His friends were waiting on the curb.  
Slinking down a nearby drainpipe, Chat descended from rooftop to alleyway. In a flash, he was gone, and Adrien stepped out onto the street.  
“Hey guys!” He said with a wave, jogging across to meet them.  
They turned and smiled.  
“Finally! I’m, like, starving to death, man!” That was Nino, dressed casually and slouching moreso. Alya rolled her eyes beside him.  
“He wasn’t _that_ late.”  
Marinette, crouched behind Alya, stared down at her feet, and offered him no greeting.  
“You look nice tonight.” He said, as they walked inside.  
She squeaked, blazed red, and stuttered “You too.”

 

—

 

The pizza, as Adrien never ceased to remind them, wasn’t like it was in Italy.  
“See, in Italy they use a really thin base.” He said, around a mouthful of stuffed crust. “That way the taste of the dough doesn’t overpower the toppings.”  
“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Pizza Purist.” Nino said. “You’ve been to Italy, what, once?”  
“Twice!”  
“Layovers don’t count.”

Beside Nino, Alya chewed her own pizza slice and frowned, deep in thought.  
_‘Okay, so this “double date” isn’t exactly going as planned. Unless you count Adrien’s Italy fetish as a budding romance.’_  
She glanced across at Marinette, who was shredding her pizza crusts and blinking help signals.  
_‘Homegirl’s not doing too good.’_ She thought. _‘Okay, Alya, time to step in.’_  
“Hey! So! How about we play truth or dare?”  
Nino groaned, Marinette grimaced, but Adrien, despite them, grinned and said “Awesome! I’ve always wanted to play truth or dare!”  
Nino gripped his arm, shaking his head emphatically.  
“You really don’t.”  
“Oh, c’mon, Nino!” Alya teased.  
“What’s so bad about it?” Adrien added. “It always looks fun in movies.”  
“You haven’t played with Alya.” Nino said gravely. “She knows exactly what to say to make your deepest, darkest secrets come out. It’s like a police interrogation, man. I’ve got PTSD from last time.”  
Marinette shuddered, a haunted look in her eyes.  
“Okay, fine!” Alya said. “I won’t dish anything out, you little crybabies.” She looked at Adrien. “You go first!”  
Nino slumped in his seat, realising their fates were sealed. Marinette stared at Alya like she’d tortured a kitten.  
“Okay!” Adrien said. “Uh... Marinette, truth or dare?”  
Alya smiled to herself.  
_‘Got them talking already! You go, girl!’_  
Meanwhile, Marinette twisted her napkin, cheeks flushing pink as she spewed out a garbled mess of syllables.  
Finally, she said something legible.  
“Truth?”  
Adrien giggled, leaning towards her.  
“Who’s your crush?” He whispered conspiratorially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that’s a good spot to leave it XD
> 
> Hopefully that was okay. I know this fic has a lot of dialogue, I’m doing my best to fix my skills in that field. Please tell me what you think! Critique is greatly appreciated as I know I’m not amazing.
> 
> I’ll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	2. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hit him like a moving train. It hit her like several.

Marinette froze, the blood draining from her face.  
She spluttered “I- I don’t—“  
“Is it someone I know?” Adrien cut in.  
Alya started to cackle, and Nino hid a smirk behind his hands. Marinette looked round at them wildly, face flushed scarlet.  
“No!” She said. “No one! Can I dare a do— I mean! Do a dare?”  
Adrien shot her a devilish grin. She knew what he’d say seconds before he said it.  
“I dare you to tell me who your crush is.”  
By now, neighbouring patrons were turning to glare at their noisy laughter. Marinette locked eyes with one of them and blinked out an SOS. He ignored her cries for help.  
_‘This is it.’_ She thought. _‘I’ve died and gone to Hell.’_  
Wiping mirthful tears from her eyes, Alya said “Just tell him, girl!”  
“I’ll keep it a secret.” Adrien added sincerely.  
That just brought fresh peals of laughter from their friends.  
Marinette glared at the group and rose abruptly, slamming her palms on the table.  
Turning to Adrien, she shouted “It’s you, okay!?”  
She’d never seen a smile drop so quickly.

 

—

 

The universe clicked into place. In an instant, Adrien saw every moment, every touch, every glance they’d shared— all, through this new lens, so different, so material. Suddenly, the inconsequential— brushed hands, smiles, stray compliments —held a warmth and meaning he’d been blind to.  
But what a terrible meaning it was.

 

—

 

She knew what he’d say seconds before he said it.  
“Oh, Marinette, I’m so sorry.”  
_‘_ _“You’re a great friend, but...”’_  
“You’re a great friend, but...“  
_‘“I don’t love you.”’_  
“...there’s someone else I love.”  
She blinked. Adrien had turned towards her, hands clasped and face set in a sombre grimace. She cursed him for looking beautiful in that moment.  
“We can still be friends, right?”  
_‘Oh. He’s still talking.’_  
Marinette withdrew her gaze from his and stumbled back.  
“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” She muttered.

 

—

 

“Marinette, wait!”  
Alya caught up with her, and grabbed her arm. Marinette spun round, blinking back tears.  
“I’m so sorry.” Alya exclaimed. “I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” She looked down, wringing her hands. “I messed everything up for you guys.“  
Marinette placed a hand on Alya’s shoulder, and tried a reassuring smile.  
“It’s okay, Alya.” She said. “I mean, I had to tell him eventually, right?” She sighed. “At least now I know not to waste my time.”  
Alya nodded, giving her a sympathetic look. She stepped back, letting her hand drop, and gestured at the restrooms.  
“Go freshen up.” She said gently. “We’ll wait for you at the table.”  
Marinette nodded.  
“Okay.”

 

—

 

The bathroom was surprisingly clean, given the location. With its pearly wall-lights and soothing peach-and-cream palette, it might as well have come out of a posh hotel.  
_‘Or a dressing room.’_ Marinette thought, checking herself out in an LED-ringed mirror. _‘I wonder if Adrien’s ever had a mirror like this in one of his.’_  
Her heart panged. She shook the thought out of her head.  
_‘Forget him.’_

A voice from the occupied cubicle tore her from her thoughts.  
“Where are you? I’ve been waiting thirty minutes!”  
It was a woman.  
_‘I guess her night’s not going well either.’_ Marinette thought, brushing her hair with her fingers.  
“Are you serious!?”  
She was shouting now. Marinette paused, locking eyes with herself in the mirror.  
_‘Should I go..?’_  
“No, fuck you, Anton. I hope you drop dead!” A click. Then, muttered “Sack of shit.”

Marinette was heading for the door when she saw it. Small. Black. Reflected in the mirror. A tiny butterfly flew through the window, and lilted down to the locked cubicle.  
She threw herself into the one beside it. Seconds later, the woman’s door burst open.  
“Tikki,” Marinette whispered, “spots on.”  
Ladybug emerged in time to see the bathroom door swing shut.

 

—

 

Things were quiet before the akuma showed up.  
Adrien was slumped like his spine had broken, mumbling on repeat about how _he hadn’t known_ and _if he’d known_ and how stupid he’d been to have never noticed. Alya was subdued, nodding and sipping water with a thousand-yard stare. Nino had given up on consoling them both.  
_‘Guess Operation Cockroach was a bust.’_  
Covertly, he checked the time on his phone. 11:25. They’d have to leave soon.  
It was just as he glanced up, scanning for Marinette, that _she_ burst out of the bathroom— A marble woman with empty eyes and a strange device in her hand.  
“I am Aphrodiete!” She shrieked, voice like a snake. “I’ll punish all heartbreakers!”  
Adrien tensed beside him. Nino knew what he must’ve been thinking.  
_‘But that chick’s way too old to be Marinette.’_

Suddenly, Ladybug kicked open the front door.  
“Not today, Hawkmoth!”  
The whole diner cheered as she leapt across the room, yo-yo spinning by her side. Alya whipped out her phone and stood to get a good angle.  
The superhero skidded to a stop, and cried “Get down!”  
In her moment of distraction, Aphrodiete struck.  
Almost imperceptibly, she pressed something on her device.  
Then Adrien’s phone rang. He froze, halfway to crawling out the door, and answered it.  
Aphrodiete cackled.  
“Who’d you hurt, pretty-boy?” She sang down the line.  
Suddenly, white tendrils shot from the phone, encasing Adrien’s arm in what looked like marble. For a moment, he screamed— then it wrapped around his throat. In seconds, Nino’s best friend was a blank-eyes statue.  
Ladybug stared in horror. Her yo-yo slowed to a stop.  
Aphrodiete laughed.  
“Who’s next?” She called, waving her device.

 

—

 

No one, as it turned out. The device was torn from her hand by Ladybug’s yo-yo. In one swift movement, it was shattered on the ground. Another, and the akuma was cleansed. Aphrodiete’s stone skin melted, leaving a disheveled young woman behind.

  
_‘Oh.’_ It struck the heroine. _‘I didn’t use Lucky Charm.’_  
She stared at her yo-yo uncertainly for a moment, before tossing it in the air and shouting “Miraculous Ladybug!”  
The cleansing light appeared. She sighed in relief. Then, turning, she saw the akuma’s sole victim collapse.

  
“Are you okay?” said Ladybug, running to his side.  
Nino had helped his friend up, but Adrien hardly looked at him. He stared at her dazedly, floating forward as if in a dream.  
“I’m fine.” He said, and she pulled him into an embrace.  
Instantly, Adrien stiffened. Aware of the murmuring crowd (and Alya, still filming), she quickly pulled back, flashing him a professional smile. Adrien, bright red, grinned awkwardly and wheezed.  
“I ship it.” Nino whispered.  
And the universe clicked into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! I just thought this was a good place to leave it. Hopefully things didn’t move too fast. I know a lot happened this chapter.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments! This story received such a warm welcome, and it’s really motivated me to write! I have the whole plot planned out now, but I can’t say how many chapters we’ll end up with.
> 
> Also, I know the akuma wasn’t very inspired. Don’t rag on me, it’s a plot point for the B-story! (And her name was spelt that way on purpose)


	3. Predawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night draws to a close.

Ladybug had left some time ago. Minutes, maybe, or seconds. Adrien stared after her, at the door still swinging in her absence. The ghost of her embrace lingered, raising goosebumps on his skin despite the night’s warmth.

“Hey!”  
Marinette jogged over to the group, and was instantly crushed in a hug from Alya.  
“Jesus, girl, are you okay?” She said. “Did you see the akuma?”  
Marinette nodded into her shoulder.  
“She transformed right in front of me.” She replied, patting Alya’s back. “But don’t worry! I was hiding in the cubicles. I don’t think she even noticed me.”  
Adrien turned around and looked at her. They locked eyes. Her smile dropped.  
“Hey.”  
Marinette stepped out of Alya’s grip, towards him. Shoulders back, chin up; she held a confidence he’d never seen her muster in his presence.  
“I’m sorry I stormed off on you.” She said, and there was that familiar flush. “Y-you’re a good friend, and if that’s- if that’s all we ever are, then I’m fine! With that.”  
Marinette dropped her gaze, fingers twisting together anxiously. Adrien smiled.  
“It’s cool.” He replied. “I get why you were upset. I was... pushy.”  
She looked up, and he grinned.  
“You’re really amazing, Marinette, and I’m glad we’re friends.” He said earnestly. “I hope one day you find someone nice.”  
Finally, she returned his smile.  
“You too.”

 

—

 

After that, they left _Jardin D’Oliviers_. Down cobblestoned roads dipped in yellow light, past smoky street vendors and silent parks. Even at this hour, Paris was peopled, the nightlife roaming as tourists slept.  
Nino and Alya linked hands and skipped ahead of them, chatting not half as loud as the cicadas. Beside her, Adrien looked around distantly, a soft smile on his lips. Dappled shadows danced across his face, and streetlights caught in his eyes.  
Marinette gazed up at him warmly.  
_‘I wonder what he’s thinking of.’_  
She remembered her revelation and blushed.  
_‘Maybe me.’_

They passed a boutique window, and Adrien locked eyes with her reflection. He flicked round to face her, embarrassed grin on his face.  
“Sorry, kinda zoned out for a second.” He said. “Um, you looking forward to the movie?”  
_‘Does he like the film?’_  
She blinked away the thought.  
_‘I don’t need to impress him anymore. He loves me.’_  
“Totally!” She replied. “It looks really cool, huh?”  
Adrien nodded vigorously.  
“Yeah! The cinematography in the trailer is-“  
“It’s gorgeous, right? And the music?”  
He sighed dreamily.  
“It’s amazing.”  
Marinette looked up at the few stars winking in the twilight.  
“I’m really excited to see how it ends.” She said quietly.  
Adrien hummed in agreement, and followed her gaze. Silence fell between them.  
“It’s really beautiful tonight.” He said.  
She nodded, clasping her hands together.  
“Yeah,” she hummed, “I’ve never been out this late before.”  
“I have.” He replied. Then he tensed, and quickly tacked on “Just not on street level.”

 

They reached the theatre. A _‘Violet Mondays’_ poster hung outside, front and centre, surrounded by those of less acclaimed films. The purchase line went out the door, but they squeezed past, Alya flashing her fistful of tickets at the doorman.  
“Preorders!” She said triumphantly, distributing the tickets once they got inside. “Who’s awesome? I’m awesome.”  
“Thanks again, Alya.” Adrien said, swapping money for the slip. “Tonight’s been really fun.”  
“Mostly.” Marinette corrected. “You _did_ get turned into a statue.”  
“But I was a handsome statue.”  
“Ha!” She scoffed, though her face was on fire.

 

—

 

It was drawing on two when the credits rolled, a soft piano cover of the film’s main theme lilting over it.

“I feel like I just went through a religious experience.” Alya said, wiping away tears as they left the room. “Like, that was life-changing.”  
Marinette nodded.  
“Right? And at the end, I can’t believe that-“  
“Shh!”  
Adrien pointed at a line of people, who were no doubt queued for the next screening.  
“No spoilers!”

Nino, the only one in the group whose eyes weren’t wet and blotchy, shrugged.  
“It was okay, I guess.” He said. “I dunno. Didn’t really get the plot.”  
“I’ll text you a summary when I get home.” said Alya.  
She pulled out her phone and flicked it on.  
“Oh, my mum’s in the parking lot.”

 

—

 

Mrs. Cesaire must’ve struggled to find a car space, because when she said ‘parking lot’ she meant ‘outside a supermarket two blocks away’.  
Adrien was the only one not being driven by her, and he could’ve spared himself the walk, but he followed his friends out of courtesy.

“How are you getting home?” Mrs. Cesaire asked. “Is your father coming for you?”  
From the back seat, Nino made a strange sound between a huff and a sigh. Adrien winced.  
_‘He always gets upset when Father’s mentioned.’_  
“I’ll just be walking.” He replied, lying smoothly.  
Alya’s mother clucked her tongue.  
“At this hour?” She gestured to the backseat. “Don’t be silly. I’ll drive you.”  
“Oh, no, it’s fine! I’m not far.”  
“Then it’s no trouble for me.” She said, and smiled. “Come on, it’s dangerous being out this late.”  
Adrien mulled it over.  
_‘On one hand, I’m tired, and jumping around Paris doesn’t sound super appealing right now. On the other hand, I lied about being close-by.’_  
He looked at the empty seat, and imagined sinking into it.  
_‘I’ll just go through the back door when I get home.’_

 

—

 

In retrospect, it was probably a good thing that Chat Noir didn’t come bounding through his window at 2am. It would’ve given his father a heart attack.

“Where were you?” He said, at the exact moment Adrien flicked the light-switch. No one could accuse his father of lacking dramatic flair.  
“I was- out! F-For a walk.” Adrien stuttered, tripping over the words.  
Mr. Agreste stalked towards him. His face was as impassive as ever, but from the red blotches creeping up his neck, Adrien knew he was a hair’s breadth off screaming.  
“For a walk?” He said, composure taut as piano wire. “And did this walk happen to take you to a certain lower-class diner?”  
Adrien’s blood ran cold.  
“H-How...”  
“ _Jardin D’Oliviers_ ,” he continued, beginning to pace, “ _my son_ ate at _Jardin D’Oliviers_.”  
His father rounded on him.  
“Adrien, you are a model and the face of my company. You can’t be seen in public eating _fast food!”_ Flecks of spit left his mouth. “What did you order?”  
“Margherita pizza.” Adrien said timidly. (He wouldn’t dare mention the stuffed crust. His father might actually kill him.)

Mr. Agreste took a deep breath in, then exhaled sharply through his nose.  
“Margherita pizza.” He was too calm. “Wheat, cheese, grease, and tomatoes. What do we call that, Adrien?”  
“Empty calories.”  
He nodded.  
“It seems you understand the concept. So pray tell, what on earth made you deviate from your meal plan?”  
Adrien’s throat went dry.  
“I don’t know.”  
“You don’t know.”  
Panic seared through his veins.  
_‘Bad answer.’_  
“Well maybe some time alone to contemplate will help you remember.”  
_‘Bad answer, bad answer-‘_  
Mr. Agreste shoved past him.  
“Go to bed now.” He said. “I expect you up at the usual time. And Adrien,” he stopped, halfway out the door, “if I ever catch you sneaking out again, I will do much worse than ground you. Do you understand?”  
He nodded mutely.

Mr. Agreste flicked the light off.  
“Goodnight.”  
Adrien didn’t respond.

 

—

 

“Tikki.”  
The small god murmured in her sleep and rolled over. Marinette poked her.  
“Tikki, wake up.”  
“Hmm?”  
Tikki blinked her eyes open and groaned, peeking out of Marinette’s handbag.  
“What’s going on?” Then, more alert, “Is there another akuma?”  
Marinette hesitated, then said “Yeah.”  
She held a cookie out to her kwami.  
“Eat up, we have to go.”  
Tikki zipped out of the bag and ate in record time. Marinette quashed her rising guilt.  
_‘She’d understand. Right?’_  
“Whenever you’re ready.” Tikki said, and Marinette forced a smile.  
“Tikki, spots on!”

 

—

 

Ladybug slid down from the rooftop like a spider, curled around the whippet-thin cord of her yo-yo. Adrien’s lights were off, and, backlit by Paris, Marinette saw nothing in the glass but her own reflection.  
She knocked on the window. Once. Twice.  
A pause, and something shuffled inside. Hurried footsteps padded towards her, then the glass swung away and she saw him. Adrien Agreste, red-eyed and messy-haired, but looking for all the world as beautiful as his cover shoots.  
“Ladybug!” He whispered, stepping aside to let her in. “What’s going on? Is there an akuma?”  
She dropped silently to the ground.  
_‘Steel your nerves.’_  
“No,” she said, “there’s no danger.” She gathered her courage, and took a step towards him. In a silky voice, she murmured “I just wanted to see you.”  
Adrien gulped, gaze flicking over her.  
“O-Oh?”  
Another step. She looked up at him through her lashes.  
“I know how you feel about me.” She whispered, trying for sultry but achieving nervous. “And...”  
Closer still. Adrien’s eyes were locked on hers, pupils dilated. They were nearly toe-to-toe.  
“I love you too.”  
She closed the gap, placing a hand on his chest and leaning in. Their noses brushed, and Adrien fluttered his eyelashes in shock.  
“Lady-“  
She cut him off with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the orientation has officially ended!  
> I feel like this story started out really light-hearted, but is now written in a more serious tone. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad.
> 
> I don’t know if this chapter is good to be honest. I feel like it might be too disjointed, jumping between scenes as it does. I’ve been working on it for a while, though, and I think it’s as polished as it’ll ever be. Just take it, you heathens. I’ll make next chapter better.
> 
> As always, thank you all for the incredible amount of responses you’ve left! Reading your comments on the last chapter put a big smile on my face! I’m so happy that so many people like what I’ve created.


	4. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe things aren’t perfect.  
> It’s a bitter pill to swallow.

She kissed him, and the universe collapsed.

Adrien— gorgeous, dreamy Adrien —overpowered her; all she could see, hear, taste, touch was _him_. Him, cradled in her arms with his lips to hers, golden locks curled round her fingers and dizzying scent making her stomach flutter.

A thousand questions— his warmth, his sound, the rhythm of his heart —now lay answered, exposed to her like a secret language. _His language_ , conveyed in unsure touches and shaky breaths. It was for her: he was for her. Nothing else needed to exist.

 

She pulled back, and in the sliver of time before she breathed she caught a glimmer in his eyes, something raw and vulnerable and afraid— then his gaze clouded over like milky jadestone and he smiled, gently like his cheeks hurt.

"I love you." Adrien whispered, voice cracking.

Her breath hitched.

"I love you too."

She brushed her fingers down his face, teased the spot where his fine hair feathered round his cheekbones. Adrien leant into her touch, eyes closed, and sighed. Pooled in the indigo shadows of night, he was ethereal. It made Marinette want to pinch herself.

 

When she kissed him again, that indigo burst into a million colours, brilliant lights against her eyelids and flickers of gold like the stars had fallen. Adrien reciprocated weakly, and under her palm she felt his heart shudder. He made no move to touch her, but she didn't mind; _'he's in shock,'_ she reasoned, guiding his arms around her waist.

 

Back once more, hasty breaths just centimetres from his lips— she didn't even look into his eyes this time before kissing him again, harder, more urgent. And now he moved, hands fumbling against hers, pushing back- no, that wasn't right. Adrien _loved her_. Why would he push her away?

 

When her breath ran out she stopped, red-faced, and untanged her fingers from his hair. Adrien stumbled back, an incomprehensible expression marring his perfect face. She tried to ignore it, chose to focus on the dips of shadow above his collarbone. For the third time, she said she loved him. He nodded mutely. Only nodded. It chilled every bone in her body.

_'Was I too forward..?'_

She smiled at him and, _thank god,_ he returned it, so softly his lips barely moved. Then he yawned.

"It's late, so..." he left the thought hanging.

It was her turn to nod.

"I should go."

 

Marinette was halfway out the window before she thought to ask "I'll see you again?"

"Okay."

She frowned.

_'Why did he sound so off?'_

Giving her— boyfriend? —classmate once last glance, she jumped, cold air whipping her like it held a grudge.

 

—

 

She left.

Adrien didn’t realise he was crying til he took a sharp, shuddering gasp. It burnt his chest like ice, sent waves of bitter melancholy wracking through his bones. Wrapping his arms around himself, he crawled back into bed.

Plagg’s eyes glowed from a high shelf, fixing him with the bored scrutiny only a cat was capable of. Eventually, the kwami heaved his body up and glode down to rest beside him.

“Why are you sad now?”

Adrien lifted his face from his pillow. Despite his tone, Plagg was looking at him with worry.

“I...” he began, then stopped.

_‘I should be happy, right? I got what I wanted.’_

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

_‘What’s wrong with me..?’_

“I don’t know!” He sobbed, finally, hands balling in the sheets. “God, I’m so confused, I just...”

Plagg nudged up against his knuckles, purring intensely.

“You’re okay, kid,” he mumbled, “you’re just tired. Let’s go to sleep.”

Adrien looked at him uncertainly, but nodded. He unclenched his fist, and tentatively stroked behind Plagg’s ears. The kwami purred louder, sending vibrations through his fingertips.

“Okay.” His voice was choked. “Let’s go to bed.”

Plagg dozed off; Adrien lay awake for much longer.

 

—

 

Marinette could’ve detransformed on her balcony. Or in her bed. Or at the base of its ladder. But she didn’t, and now Ladybug hovered by her desk, lost in indecision.

With no countdown, she could hypothetically stay transformed forever. But practically? She had to leave her room eventually.

 _‘Maybe I could throw my earrings out the window,’_ she thought, biting her lip, _‘or saw my head off with those fabric scissors.’_

Flopping onto her chaise, she threw her head back and sighed.

_‘Or maybe I should just get it over with.’_

Eyes squeezed shut in pre-emptive shame, Marinette whispered “Tikki, spots off.”

Her kwami zipped out of her earrings, a scowl marring her tiny face.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette ducked her head, cringing.

“You said there was an akuma!” Tikki fumed. “You lied to me!”

“I’m sorry! I was so nervous and when you asked I just panicked and-”

She caught herself before she started rambling.

“-I thought you’d say I couldn’t see him.” She closed, twisting her fingers anxiously.

Tikki frowned for a moment more, then sighed.

“Oh, I can’t stay mad at you.” She said, smiling ruefully. “I’m happy for you, Marinette. Just don’t do it again, okay?”

Marinette smiled back.

“I promise.”

 

It was only after laying down to sleep that something came back to her.

“Tikki?”

“Hmm?”

She hesitated, mulling over her words.

“Do you think Adrien was a bit upset?”

“I think,” Tikki hummed, “you’ve got to learn to read his signals.”

 

—

 

Sunday flew by for Marinette. No akumas, no patrol, no homework; for once, she was free to just relax.

If only it could’ve lasted ‘til Monday.

 

“What’s the sitch?” Chat said, landing silently beside her. She looked away from the skyline with weary eyes.

“Vacuum cleaner akuma. Calls herself ‘Suckubus’.”

Chat groaned, and she rolled her eyes.

“Yes, really. Anyway, I think she’s heading for the Eiffel tower, so just follow her sound and keep out of sight.”

He nodded, extending his baton, and grimaced.

“See you there.”

 

—

 

Waking up to the akuma siren, Adrien had felt many things. First, annoyed at Hawkmoth’s inconsiderate schedule. Second, desperately nervous.

 _‘She won’t know it’s me,’_ he reassured himself, _‘nothing has to change between us.’_

But when he landed beside her, said something _too casual, was it too casual_ and she tore her eyes from beyond, his anxieties flared. When she talked, when she looked at him, it was so hard not to see realisation in her eyes.

 _‘She doesn’t know it’s me.’_ He reaffirmed, as they finally sat down, finally shared a silence. _‘Nothing’s changed between us.’_

But god, did it feel like it.

 

—

 

Suckubus, she whose upstairs neighbour vacuumed at 4am, was vanquished. In her absence, the two heroes rested at the peak of the Eiffel.

When they’d woken, the tower was like something out of a postcard, glimmering gold and drowning out the heavens. Now, as the sun crept over the horizon, bringing with it the shimmer of an oppressive heat, it was lightless.

 

“I mean, seriously, Suckubus? That’s the worst one yet!” She exclaimed, gesturing aimlessly at the skyline. “It’s like, you’re losing steam, Hawkmoth! Take a day off. _Let us_ take a day off!”

“Hah.” Chat replied. He didn’t look at her.

Ladybug frowned at him, then turned towards the city and sighed, swinging her legs.

_‘What’s up with him..?’_

Silence fell.

 

Eventually, Chat stifled a yawn, and she found herself doing the same.

“We,” Ladybug said pointedly, “should get to bed.”

He nodded soberly and rose. She followed in step, giving him a quizzical look.

“All good, Chat?”

He tensed, and spun to flash her a taut smile.

“Yeah. Just... tired.”

Ladybug frowned, but nodded, unclasping her yo-yo from her belt.

“See you later, then.”

“Yup.”

 

—

 

The sky was still a dusky hue when Chat stumbled through the window, whispered “Claws in,” and flopped to the floor, exhausted. Plagg flew from his ring, and came to nestle in the crook of his neck.

“What time is it?” He groaned. “Can we still go back to sleep?”

Their alarm clock answered that question. Plagg flattened his ears at the noise.

“Nevermind.”

When Adrien didn’t stir, he poked him. “Hey, shut that thing off.”

“It stops by itself after a minute.”

Plagg squinted. Apathy was never a good sign.

“Are you still sad?”

Adrien put an arm over his eyes and shrugged.

“Over Ladybug?”

He felt him tense.

“Do you... want to talk about it?”

Adrien sighed loudly, lowering his arm to blink up at the ceiling.

“It’s stupid.” He murmured.

“It’s not stupid if it upsets you. Stop thinking like that.”

 

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut, and made a strange face between a grimace and a smile.

“Why do you think she loves me?”

His voice sounded hoarse.

“Honestly?” Plagg shrugged. “I don’t even know why _you_ love _her,_ and I live with you.” He flew into Adrien’s line of sight, quirking a smile. “I’m not exactly some romance guru, you know.”

Adrien gave him a sad-eyed grin.

“I’ve got no trouble believing that.”

His smile dropped as quickly as it came. He sat up, turning to stare out the window.

”But there’s no reason she should, right? I mean, we’ve barely held one conversation.” He sighed, picking at a thread on his sleeve. “She doesn’t even know me.”

Plagg flitted in front of him.

”Sure she does! You’re famous, remember?” He nudged his cheek, grinning. “She’s probably the leader of your fanclub or something.”

Adrien nodded, gazing distantly.

“Hah. Yeah.” He looked at the floor. “She probably read my interviews.”

 

Someone knocked on the door.

“Adrien?” That was Nathalie. “Are you up?”

He shot to his feet, wiped that look from his eyes.

“Yeah, won’t be a moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe not the best line to leave it on? but i just want to post this at this point haha. it’s been long enough.  
> constructive criticism is welcomed! please leave a comment, it’s the only way i can know if anyone’s still interested. plus, not to hold this story for ransom, but the next chapter will come out way faster with some motivation ;)  
> thanks for reading!


	5. Likely Going on Indefinite Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll explain why.

Hi. This fic has not been updated in a while. And that’s pretty unfair, considering that I promised a quick update if I got comments. I got comments. But you guys didn’t get a chapter. Why? There’s a lot of reasons I haven’t been writing this fic. I want to go through them.

First of all, I’m just really not that into this show anymore. I could give a million and one reasons why, but it’s not important. More than that, I’ve grown to dislike some of the characters. Having to channel them to write is exhausting, and I fail to write them in-character because my work is clouded by my own biases. I’ve tried a lot of times to write a new chapter for this fic, and it always comes out like some kind of bitter mockery. I can’t do the characters or the canon justice if I don’t care about them.

I think I also hate this fic. I never expected it to be noticed, never thought it’d ever be seen by more than a few people. 700+ views is amazing, but also incredibly daunting. I feel pressured to impress you guys, and the constant self-doubt and worry that it’s not good enough has made me feel stressed. Add bouts of writer’s block and a sad need for attention onto that, and it all just makes me resent this thing for making me feel bad. I know, boo hoo. No one will be seated for the author’s pity party. But seriously, it’s gotten to the point that I get stomach aches just from thinking about writing this.

The last reason is that I just have no reason to write this. I get no pleasure from it, there’s no deadline, there’s no scenes I particularly want to write, and besides comments I don’t get a reward for doing this. And it’s not like leaving this unfinished would deny me a sense of closure; I’ve thought up a million alternate endings and imagined them all in 4k with good voice actors. I know how this ends. The only person I’m really fucking over is you guys.

So that’s it really. The only reason I’m putting this on indefinite hiatus and not abandonment is because I might get back into this show one day or get some divine inspiration and want to wrap up this fic. I wouldn’t hold my breath, though. I don’t think I’ve ever finished a long-term project in my life.

To the maybe seven people that care, I know it might be upsetting or frustrating to not get an ending. If you want, I can tell you how this would’ve ended.

Thanks for following this, in any case. I might come off as a dickhead here, but I really am glad that you guys took the time to read this fic. I hope you can find something better to read.


End file.
